Danny's Mansion
by Hellbreaker
Summary: AU Parody to Luigi's Mansion. Danny has won a mansion in a contest he never entered and has invited Sam and Tucker to see it with him. When they reached the mansion they find out that it is filled with ghosts. Armed with ghost hunting gear made by his parents, Danny, Sam, and Tucker face off against the ghosts with guts, skills, and teamwork. They're doomed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer time: I hold no claim to either Danny Phantom or Luigi's Mansion that this story is very loosely based on. They belong to their respective creators and what they say about them is fact. I decided to try this out for a few reasons. The main reason is because I wanted to do a story that is far more light-hearted than the stories I have usually done. The second reason is because I have not seen any story that combines these two into one.**

**This story is also an AU because I want the story to feel just like the game, so Danny has no ghost powers. He's just a normal human who has to deal with ghost armed with only a flashlight and a vacuum, or something similar because I may use equipment based on Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. The enemies that Danny will face are his usual enemies from his series, but they are in one location. I'm also making Danny and his friends at least 16 or 17 years old in this story.**

**Without further ado, I give Danny's Mansion. I hope you all will enjoy the story.**

Deep within a dark forest area just outside of Amity Park, three teens can be seen walking on a beaten path. There were two boys and one girl holding a map while one of the boys was holding a flashlight. The girl was Caucasian and wore a black tank top with a purple skull, a black skirt, purple stockings, and black combat boots. She had black hair that was pulled up into a small ponytail. She also had eyes that were a light shade of purple. The boy holding the flashlight was Caucasian and wore a white T-shirt with a red oval, blue jeans, red and white sneakers. Much like the girl, he had black hair that covered his blue eyes. The last teen was an African American with a yellow long sleeve shirt, off green colored cargo pants, brown boots, and a red beret. He had teal eyes that were covered by his large glasses. The dark skinned boy was holding onto a small electronic device while constantly looking over his shoulder as the other two teens argued.

"Sam, are you sure you're reading this map right?" asked the teen holding the flashlight.

"Of course I am Danny," replied Sam. "When I have ever gotten us lost?" she asked.

"Let's see, how about that time you lead us to the edge of a cliff when we were summer camp?" argued Danny.

"I was ten back then," Sam defended herself.

"Or how about that time when you read those directions to that underground slasher movie fest?" continued Danny. "We ended up in a golf course," he added.

"Okay, I get it Danny," muttered Sam as she went back to reading the map. "If I'm so bad at reading a map, then why did you give me the map?" she complained.

"I didn't, you took the map as soon as I showed it to you and Tucker," argued Danny.

"You could have taken it back from me," said Sam.

"I could, but you looked so cute when you were concentrating on the map," Danny flirted.

Sam blushed slightly after hearing Danny's comment. The two of them have been dating since their sophomore year in high school, and the two of them seemed to be willing to go all the way in their relationship.

Before the two could flirt with each other their friend Tucker let out a scream. This caused the two of them to jump slightly before turning their attention to Tucker. Danny shined his flashlight at Tucker who was hiding behind a rock.

"What now Tucker?" asked Danny and Sam at the same time.

"T-t-t-there's something on that branch," whimpered Tucker as he pointed at a tree nearby.

The young couple looked at where Tucker was pointing and saw an owl looking back at them. Danny, Sam, and the owl looked back at Tucker.

"It's an owl Tucker," said Sam.

"Yeah man, there is nothing to be scared of," agreed Danny.

"Except for the shadow man behind you, watch out Tucker!" screamed Sam causing Tucker to jump and scream like a little girl.

Sam let out a laugh after seeing Tucker freak out while Danny rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's childish act.

"Sam stop scaring Tucker," said Danny as he grabbed the map. "We're trying to find this mansion I won, not make Tucker scream like a little girl every twenty minutes," he added as he looked at the map.

"I still don't get how you won a mansion Danny," said Tucker as he gave Sam a brief glare which she ignored.

"Yeah you didn't enter any contests, and who would give away a mansion in a contest?" Sam added.

"I don't know, but it doesn't hurt to take a look," replied Danny. "Besides I'll probably just sell it since I doubt I'll need it," he added.

With that said the three teens continued on their little journey to find Danny's mansion.

After ten minutes of mindless wandering, Tucker screaming at every little sound that can be heard within the dark woods, and Sam getting the three of them lost, the trio finally arrived at the location of the mansion indicated on the map. The three of them looked at the picture of the mansion that was on the map. The picture of the mansion was a massive white three story building with large double doors, twelve windows facing front, and two chimneys on the sides. The teens were quite impressed with how it looked on paper.

However when they looked up to see the actual mansion, they were greeted to a different sight of the mansion. The actual mansion was indeed three stories tall, but it looked like it was condemned. Cracked windows lined the front, broken gothic looking double doors, a dull blue color scheme, a broken roof with holes, and several bats flying out of the top window to the attic. Around the mansion were several dead trees and a metal gate that was rusted. Just outside of the mansion was a small shed.

"What a piece of crap," commented Danny as he looked back at the picture. "When the Hell was this picture taken, 1897?" he asked.

"It doesn't look so bad Danny," said Sam. "A little work and it will look brand new," she added.

"More like a massive overhaul," commented Tucker. "Seriously dude, this place needs some tech support," he added.

"Forget it Tucker, I rather we just head back and forget about it," said Danny.

Before the three teens could argue over their next course of action, a bolt of lightning flashed above them and the sound of thunder was heard. After the lightning struck it started to rain causing them to run towards the small shed only to find that it was locked.

"Oh come on!" yelled Danny as he tried to pry the door open.

Another flash of lightning struck, causing Tucker to scream once again as he cowered behind Sam. Sam elbowed Tucker so that he would back off of her.

"Will you stop screaming Tucker?" complained Sam.

"Sorry," muttered Tucker.

The rain started to get heavier which wasn't a good sign for the teens.

"Screw this, let's get to the mansion," ordered Danny.

"We don't even know if it's open Danny," said Sam.

"Who cares that overhang is big enough to cover all three of us," replied Danny as he led his girlfriend and his best friend to the creepy mansion.

The three teens reached the mansion and got under the overhang just before the rain started pouring down hard. As they tried to dry themselves off, Sam noticed something shining on the welcome mat. She walked over to it and found a key. She picked it up and looked at it before heading to her boyfriend.

"Hey Danny, I found a key," said Sam as she gave it to Danny.

Danny looked at the key for a moment before looking back at Sam.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that this is the key to the house," said Danny.

"Really, I haven't noticed," commented a sarcastic Sam.

"I chose to ignore your remark Sam," said Danny as he walked towards the door to the mansion and inserted the key into the lock.

After turning the key, Danny turned the door knob and slowly pushed the door open. The door let out a noisy creaking sound which scared Tucker. Danny and Sam looked at each other for a moment before they walked into the mansion together. Tucker slowly followed them so that he wouldn't be left behind. The looked over the main entrance and saw a staircase in the center that led to the second floor. On the left and right ends of the second floor were doors that were closed. There were a few pictures hanging on the walls, but without any real lighting it was hard to see. Up on the ceiling was an old chandelier that looked like it was about to fall.

"Creepy," commented Danny

"I don't know, it looks kind of nice to me," mentioned Sam.

"Well I'm not interested in this place one bit, so let's get out of here," said Tucker as he slowly backed up.

Suddenly the door slammed behind the three teens which caused Tucker to scream once again. A flash of lightning illuminated the main entrance as Tucker continued to scream.

"STOP SCREAMING TUCKER!" yelled Danny and Sam.

Before Tucker could say anything to his friends, the black nerd spotted something above the staircase. It was a short, somewhat round man in blue overalls, gloves, a black shirt, and a small beanie. The man had blue skin and red eyes, but that wasn't the strangest thing about him. He was floating above the stairs.

Danny and Sam turned to look behind themselves and saw this blue man. They were a little confused by this strange man that was floating in front of them. The blue man raised his arms over his head to look menacing, but he just looked silly to the couple.

"BEWARE, I AM THE BOX GHOST!" yelled the Box Ghost.

Tucker let out a scream after hearing the word ghost.

"Seriously?" replied Sam.

The Box Ghost looked like he was about to do something, but he was suddenly being pulled away from the teens by some strange force. The teens looked up to see a small man, much smaller than the ghost in front of them, in a white lab coat and a vacuum strapped onto his back. He held the hose in front of the Box Ghost, who was trying to get away from the small man.

The teens watched in confusion as the ghost and man struggled for a moment before the Box Ghost broke free of the vacuum's pull and flee away from the humans.

Danny and Sam walked towards the man to see if he is alright.

"Oh my," said the small man. "That was quite a tussle if I do say so myself," he continued.

Danny and Sam looked at each other for a moment before helping the man up.

"Why thank you young fellows," said the man. "I must say I'm surprised to see anyone in this old mansion," he continued as he checked his vacuum. "Oh dear, I'm afraid I'm get too old for this ghost hunting tomfoolery," he added.

"Uh excuse me sir," interrupted Sam. "But who are you?" she asked.

"Oh yes, where are my manners?" replied the man as he turned around.

But as he turned around, Tucker let out another scream as the Box Ghost returned with two other ghosts behind him. The teens and the small man saw the ghost coming towards them.

"Oh no, it looks like our ghoulish friend brought some more friends to greet us," said the man as he and the teens back away. "I say, we need to get out right now," he added.

"Gee, I haven't noticed," remarked Danny.

"Step lively kids, we need to get back to my lab post haste," said the man as he led Danny, Sam, and Tucker out of the mansion.

Two minutes later, the four humans were inside the small shed. The four of them were wet, but the small man gave the teens towels to dry themselves. Tucker was amazed by all the gadgets that were in the shed. Sam was amazed at how much bigger the shed was inside. Danny wasn't really impressed by the stuff or the size of the lab, given that he comes from a family of inventors and geniuses. The small man was sitting on a rolling chair with a cup of warm coco. He took a sip before turning his attention towards the three teens.

"Now I would like to introduce myself," said the man. "I am Professor P. Oltergeist, a researcher in the paranormal," he introduced himself.

'P. Oltergeist?' thought Danny. 'There's a pun in there,' he added.

"Nice to meet you sir, I'm Sam Manson," Sam introduced herself before pointing to Danny. "This is my boyfriend Danny Fenton," she continued as she moved onto Tucker. "And this is Tucker Foley," she finished.

"Nice to meet you three," said Oltergeist. "I must say I never would have expected such young people to be interested in haunted mansions. Usually kids these days are into typing on their phones or playing video games. It's actually nice to see youngsters interested in the supernatural," he continued.

"Well I am a Goth, so the supernatural is my thing," said Sam.

"Not entirely," commented Danny. "We actually came here for a different reason," he continued.

"Really, what reason would that be?" asked the professor.

"Well you see, four days ago I received a letter that I won a mansion in this contest…" started Danny.

"That you never entered," added Sam.

"Not now Sam," retorted Danny. "Anyway, I showed the prize to my family. My folks were excited about me winning. My dad wanted to take a look at the place, but he and my mom got invited to this inventor's convention. I was really interested in seeing the place and I showed this map to Sam and Tucker, and Sam was just as eager to check the place out. After driving to the woods, we got out of Tucker's car and continued towards the mansion on foot. Which leads us to where we are now," he explained.

"Interesting, but I don't understand why anyone would give away a haunted mansion in a contest," remarked Oltergeist.

"It didn't look like it in the brochure," commented Danny.

"Well Danny, I would say that you had been flimflammed," said the professor.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked at each other for a moment.

"Flimflammed," repeated the trio as they raised their arms up slightly.

"Well anyway I… wait a moment," started the professor until he realized something. "Danny Fenton, by any chance are you related to Jack Fenton of Fenton Works?" he asked.

"Unfortunately," replied Danny.

"Well this is a surprise, I've been using your father's products in my endeavors while in that mansion," said Oltergeist.

"You have?" asked Danny.

"Oh yes, in fact I've been using the Fenton Works 'Specter Sucker X200' to catch these ghosts," said the professor as he showed the teens the vacuum.

It was a fairly small orange vacuum with a black handle, a small switch on the bottom left, four buttons above the switch; the hose was on the right side with a wide head connected.

"You've been using that thing to hunt ghosts?" asked Danny.

"Of course, your family has such amazing ghost hunting products; in fact they are the only ones who make ghost hunting products," answered the professor. "But I'm afraid; I'm not capable of keeping up with all of those ghosts. It seems that mansion gets more and more ghosts every night," he added. "So why don't you three help me out in catching these ghosts and find out why they are gathering in this place?" he asked.

"Of course we'll help," agreed Sam.

"We will?" asked Danny.

"What!?" yelled Tucker in shock and fear.

**Author's note: Well that's the beginning of this new story. Let me know what you think about it. I don't think this story will be too long both in length of the chapters and the chapters themselves. It's just a quick project for laughs. I'm also aware that the Specter Sucker X200 is a stupid name, it was intentional.**


	2. Chapter 2

Last time in Danny's Mansion; our young heroes had found the mansion that Danny had won in a contest he apparently entered. The place… was a dump. It also happens to be occupied by ghosts that didn't seem happy to see Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Luckily they were sort of rescued by a paranormal researcher called Professor P. Oltergeist and led them to his surprisingly spacious lab outside of the mansion. Sam volunteered the group, without discussing it with Danny and Tucker, to help the professor capture the ghost and solve the mystery as to why these have occupied the mansion.

Will our heroes capture the ghosts? Will they find the cause? Will Tucker ever stop screaming like a little girl?

Let's find out.

After agreeing to help Professor Oltergeist, Danny and his friends found themselves in a training room that was located underneath the professor's lab. They each had a Specter Sucker X200 strapped onto their backs. Danny had a black and white X200, Sam had a black and purple version, and Tucker had a red and yellow one. Danny was trying to adjust his vacuum so that it wouldn't give him any trouble. Sam was very eager to get started with the training so that she can get started on the ghost hunting part. Tucker was shaking like a Chihuahua at the idea of trying to capture a ghost. Before the teens got started, the professor's face appeared on a large screen that was on one of the walls.

"Alright children before we start I would like to give you all an overview of how the Specter Suckers work," said Oltergeist.

"Don't you already know how these things work Danny?" Sam asked her boyfriend.

"Uh… no, I kind of tuned out my parents when they explained their inventions to me and Jazz," answered Danny.

"Wait, you mean you don't have a clue on how these things work?" asked a worried Tucker. "Dude, for all we know these things could blow up on us," he continued.

"I wouldn't worry lad," interrupted the professor. "I've been using these Specter Suckers for quite some time and they haven't failed me yet," he added.

"He said yet," whimpered Tucker.

"Any who, as I was saying, the first thing you need to know is that the switch on the bottom left is the on and off switch," started the professor. "The button above it is the suction button and the one above that is the reverse button. The next two buttons increase and decrease the amount of power needed to capture a ghost or to move an object. When you encounter a ghost, you simply need to turn on the Specter Sucker and point the head at the ghost," he explained.

"That sounds simple enough," said Sam.

"Yeah, a real no brainer," agreed Danny.

"Oh did I forget about the part where you need to stun the ghost with a bright light? I'm sure I explain that part," added the professor.

"No, you didn't," said Danny and Sam.

"Well I wouldn't worry children; there are plenty of light sources in the training room. Flashlights, lanterns, stun grenades, and so on," assured the professor.

"What was that last part?" asked Danny.

"And so on," answered Oltergeist.

"No, the one about the grenades," clarified Danny.

"Oh yes, the stun grenades," said the professor. "Another of your parents' inventions; the Fenton Flasher, a specialized stun grenade designed to temporarily blind a ghost allowing a person to either escape or capture the ghost. I have those lying around in the mansion just about everywhere. Sadly, those things also can cause damage to a person's eyes if they looked at them once they hit the ground," he explained.

"Good to know," commented Danny.

"How about we get started?" suggested Oltergeist. "We'll start small with this ghost animal that I had captured two weeks ago," he continued as he pressed a button from within his lab.

The trio heard a hissing sound from behind them which they turned around to see a huge ghost cobra appear before them. Danny let out a yelp in surprise at the cobra, Sam jumped slightly at the sight of the serpent, and Tucker screamed once again.

The giant snake moved its head back as it prepared to strike. As it began its attack, the trio jumped to the sides to dodge the attack. Danny was on the left side of the snake while Sam and Tucker were on the right side. Danny and Sam started up their vacuums and prepared their counterattack. Sadly, the snake turned intangible thus avoiding the couple's attempt to capture it.

"Children, you need to stun it with a light source," said the professor.

"What light source?" asked Danny in a loud tone. "I don't see anything that can stun him," he complained.

"There's a flashlight just below this screen," said Oltergeist.

"There it is!" yelled Sam as she dodged the cobra's tail strike. "We need to get to it!" she continued as she tried to reach for it, only to be blocked by the snake.

"Tucker, get the flashlight!" ordered Danny as he tried to reach to his girlfriend's aid.

"Are you crazy!?" yelled Tucker. "That thing will tear me to bits!" he continued as he tried to keep himself away from the snake.

"Stop whining and grab it!" yelled Sam as she and Danny dodged the snake's next attack.

Tucker made a small gulping sound as he ran towards the flashlight screaming in terror. He managed to reach the flashlight and grabbed it. Just as he turned to face his friends and prepared to brag about his accomplishment, the snake's tail smacked him from behind and sent him flying to a wall, spiraling like a football. A large human shaped football that screams like a little girl. The flashlight was flying in the air and landed in front of Sam.

"Sam, the flashlight!" yelled Danny.

The snake noticed Sam and prepared to attack her. Luckily Sam grabbed the flashlight and pointed it at the cobra's head.

"Smile!" yelled Sam as she turned on the flashlight.

The light coming from the flashlight was very bright as it blinded the cobra. Sam had to cover her own eyes to protect herself from being blinded by the light. Danny used this chance and increased the power to his vacuum and pointed it at the cobra.

The cobra felt a strong pull coming from behind it. The serpent realized that it was being sucked into the Specter Sucker and tried to break free from it captor. However, Danny was keeping himself on the ground and tried to move backwards. The two continued their struggle for what seemed like several minutes when it only lasted fifteen seconds as the giant cobra was completely sucked into the vacuum.

"Well done lad," congratulated the professor. "You seem to have a real talent in taking care of that ghost," he continued.

"Not really," said Danny. "We just got lucky," he added.

"We?" asked Sam.

"Yeah Sam," replied Danny. "You managed to blind that ghost with the flashlight so that I can capture it," he explained.

"Luck had nothing to do with it my boy," said the professor. "In this line of work, you either have talent, potential, or luck," he added.

"But you just said that luck had nothing to do with it," Sam brought up.

"I did?" questioned a confused Oltergeist.

"Sam, I'm getting the feeling this old coot is senile," whispered Danny.

"Any who, you three have what it takes," said the professor. "Even you friend who did a lovely impression of a football before he collided with the wall," he continued. "Now let's get you three out of the training room and ready for your first ghost hunt," he finished as the screen when blank.

"I got a bad feeling about this," muttered Danny as he dragged Tucker towards the door.

After dragging the out cold nerd back into the lab, Danny and Sam were standing in front of Professor Oltergeist.

"Well children, I hope you're all ready for your first actual ghost hunt," said Oltergeist.

"As ready as we'll ever be," said Sam.

"Yes of course, well to begin I want you three to start by taking care of the ghost within the second floor," instructed the professor.

"Why not the first floor?" asked Danny.

"Because to get to the first floor you need to go through the second floor because there are no doors from the main entrance that lead to the rooms in the first floor," answered Oltergeist.

"Who would build a mansion like that?" asked Sam.

"Nobody knows," answered the professor in a creepy tone.

"Please don't do that," replied Danny and Sam.

"Sorry," apologized the professor. "Anyway off you three go," he added as he pointed towards the door.

"What's going on?" asked Tucker as he regained consciousness.

"We're going on a ghost hunt Tucker," answered Danny.

"Good luck with that," said Tucker as he waved his friends off.

However, Sam grabbed Tucker's waving hand, twisted it behind his back and pushed him towards the door with them.

"You're coming too Tucker," said Sam.

"But I don't want to hunt ghosts!" cried Tucker. "I want to stay here in the nice safe shed with all the cool technology," he continued whining.

"Too bad, you big baby," said Sam as she pushed Tucker out of the shed.

"I love that girl," commented Danny as he followed his girlfriend and screaming friend into the mansion.

"Good luck children!" called out the professor. "They'll need it," he quietly added.

After entering the mansion, Danny, Sam, and Tucker stood in the main entrance looking over at the stairs.

"Okay, there is a door on each end and three of us," said Danny. "So who calls which door?" he asked.

"I call the right door," said Sam as she started walking up the stairs.

"Okay, what about you Tucker?" asked Danny as he turning to his cowering friend.

"This door," answered Tucker pointing at the front door.

"Tucker, that's the front door," said Danny.

"Yeah, and it's the door that leads out of this place," replied Tucker as he made his way to the front door.

"Tucker, we are here to help Professor Oltergeist solve the mystery of what is going on in this mansion. A mansion that is technically mine, and I would like for my best friend to help me out," said Danny.

"You got Sam to help you," retorted Tucker. "Why not ask your gung-ho Goth girl to help you while I go back to the shed where it is nice and safe?" he continued as he tried to turn the door knob.

However the knob wouldn't turn despite Tucker's best efforts. He turned it to the left and then the right, but the door wouldn't open. Danny gave a small smirk as his friend continued trying to free himself from the mansion.

"Looks like the mansion doesn't want you to leave either Tuck," joked Danny as he walked up to Tucker. "So how about you just calm down, take a deep breath, and just roll with it," he suggested as he walked towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" asked Tucker.

"Well I'm going up stairs and plan on checking the left door. I think it would be a good idea for us to start with one room first before moving to another room," answered Danny. "What do you think Sam?" he asked his girlfriend.

"I think that's an okay idea Danny," answered Sam. "When should we meet back up?" she asked.

"How about thirty minutes back here?" suggested Danny. "That should be more than enough time to check a room for ghost," he explained.

"Probably too much time just for one room," mentioned Sam. "What if we don't find a ghost in the first room?" she asked.

"Then I guess we just do the most expected thing for teenagers to do in a haunted mansion," started Danny. "Go into the next room that could possibly have a ghost waiting to scare and or cause severe bodily harm to us," he added.

"Sounds like the usual setup for killing off the cast in nearly every horror movie," replied Sam.

"Yeah it does, don't it?" commented Danny.

"Oh no, I am not getting roped into that!" yelled Tucker. "I've seen those horror movies you two watch. The black guy always dies first," he whined.

"Then you should be safe," commented Sam. "Those guys tend to be jocks or tough guys, and you're not either," she added before she opened the door behind her.

Tucker stood there shocked at how Sam just made fun of him.

"She can be cruel, but at least she is honest Tuck," said Danny as he tried to open the door he was facing. "What the?" he began as he continued trying to open the door. "Guess the door's locked," he concluded as he headed towards the door Sam entered. "You coming Tucker?" he asked.

"Yeah of course I am!" called out Tucker. "I'll show Sam that I'm tough," he added.

As Tucker reached the top of the stairs and followed Danny. The two boys entered the door where their female friend entered. Sam was about to enter the room on the right until she spotted her boyfriend and her techno-geek friend.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Sam.

"The other door was locked, so we have to change the game plan," answered Danny.

"Okay, Danny why don't you check the room parallel to this on while Tucker takes a look at the one next to it?" suggested Sam.

"Hey, who died and made you team leader?" complained Tucker.

"Poor choice of words Tucker," commented Danny as he headed for the room Sam suggested. "Besides out of the three of us, Sam is far more level headed," he added.

"Well I think I should be the leader," said Tucker.

"No," replied Danny and Sam as they both entered the rooms leaving Tucker alone in the hall.

"Why won't they ever listen to me?" asked Tucker. "I can be a great leader. I got charm, good looks, charisma, and I have great leadership skills," he continued.

Before Tucker could continue describing himself, a hand patted him on the shoulder. Tucker was about to thank the person behind him, but realized that there was only three people inside the mansion. He turned around and saw a floating transparent hand waving at him. With a very high pitched womanly scream, Tucker bolted from one end of the hallway to the other end before entering a room on the right.

The ghost hand positioned itself in a manner that made it look like it was holding a stomach and shook up and down. Suddenly the rest of the ghost's body appeared to reveal the Box Ghost laughing at Tucker's expense.

"BEWARE!" yelled the Box Ghost as he flew towards the room Tucker ran into.

Five seconds later, Danny and Sam opened the doors and looked at each other.

"Did you hear that?" asked Danny.

"You mean Tucker listing off his so-called good traits before screaming like a woman at the sight of a ghost and running off to the other side of the hallway while the ghost followed him?" replied Sam.

"Uh yeah, that would be it," said Danny.

"Nope, didn't hear a thing," Sam lied as she close the door.

**Author's note: And with that I end this chapter. I have to say, I'm surprised with how fast I got to working on this chapter. I'm also surprised with how I got five reviews in just two days after posting the first chapter. Usually I get that amount within a span of a week or two.**

**I know this chapter was filled with a lot of action aside from the trio's training. This chapter is more focused on getting the trio into the action rather than just throwing them in without any clue on how to fight.**

**I also know that I'm being a little hard on Tucker, but I planned for him to take on Luigi's cowardly trait as well as being the butt monkey of the story. Danny and Sam are basically the battle couple in the story.**

**I may also give each of the trio one special equipment during their little adventure.**


	3. Chapter 3

Last time in Danny's Mansion; the team had just gone through a quick but dangerous training course on how to use their gear. Through what can best be described as dumb luck, they succeeded in passing and have reentered the mansion. With one of the hallways on the second floor locked, the team took to the other and divided up to search the rooms. Their mission is a simple one, capture all the ghosts in the mansion and solve the mystery as to why they have gathered in his one mansion.

Will they figure what is going on? What ghost will they face? Who will capture the ghost? Will they find anything useful? Did Danny remember to fully charge his cell phone? Will North Korea realize that they are clearly out matched in every way possible against South Korea and the USA? What does that question have to do with the story?

We're about to find out.

Inside the room Sam had entered looked very plain; a single bed in the center, a drawer, and a ceiling fan. There was a closet facing the bed as well. However, there was a massive pile of clothes scattered all over the floor.

'Whoever had this room wasn't one for cleaning up,' thought Sam as she began inspecting the room.

As Sam looked through the old clothes, a pair of glowing red eyes watched her from within the closet. The owner of those eyes watched the Goth girl with curiosity and felt the need to give the girl a hard time.

The ghost phased out of the closet and slowly approached Sam while her back was to the ghost. Sam was sorting through the clothes, trying to find anything that might be useful to her in her ghost hunting. So far she had found nothing after sorting through three piles of clothes. The ghost got closer to her like a hunter about to pounce on its prey.

As Sam continued to search through the clothes, she came across a small round object. It looked like a silver ball with a few glowing green lights. She gave it a brief look over before throwing it over her shoulder.

The ball suddenly let out a massive flash of light behind Sam's back. Since she wasn't looking at the ball, Sam was able to see the shape of a ghost that vaguely looked like an octopus. The ghost tried to cover its eyes, but it was too late. It was blinded by the flash of light and Sam quickly turned around and activated her Specter Sucker.

The ghost never knew what hit it as it was being sucked into the vacuum the Goth girl was using. Sam watched as the ghost vanished into the vacuum right before her eyes. Sam turned the vacuum off before she did a fist pump.

"Oh yeah!" cheered Sam. "Who's the Goth girl?" she continued as she did a slight moonwalk, which was quiet hard with combat boots.

Over at the room right across from the room Sam was in, Danny was looking over the many random toys that filled the room. From what Danny could tell this room may have belong to a child. There were toys of pirates, cowboys, army soldiers, and even some robots. One of the most surprising toy robots was something Danny didn't expect.

"No way," said Danny as he picked up the toy.

The robot had a mostly white body with a dark blue chest. On the back was four large pieces that looked like crossbones. The chest had a small skull and crossbones marking. In its right hand was a pick sword that looked like a cutlass sword and a small pistol in the left hand. The head had a yellow V shaped crest with the skull and crossbones in the center.

"The Crossbone Gundam," said Danny in amazement. "How did anyone get one of these in America?" he wondered. "I seriously doubt there is internet access in this place, and even if there was; who would even bother shipping it all the way here?" he continued to ask himself as he admired the toys.

What Danny didn't know was that a small ghost boy, dressed like a pirate, was passing right behind him and left the room.

"Wow, it's even in great condition too," Danny commented. "I wonder how much it sold for," he wondered while being totally oblivious to the ghost that got away because he was too busy admiring a toy robot.

Over at the end of the hallway and in the room that Tucker and the Box Ghost went into, the aforementioned techno-geek with an embarrassing scream was hiding under the bed. Since he entered the room, Tucker dove underneath the bed and has since been shaking in fear as he hid from the ghost he saw in the hallway. He kept on eyes glued at the door expecting a ghost to pass through the door or one of his friend to come and protect him.

What Tucker didn't know was that he was not alone underneath that bed. The Box Ghost was also under the bed right next to Tucker. He was invisible and was looking at the door as well, wondering why the young human was looking at the door.

"Is there any reason why we are looking at that door?" asked the Box Ghost.

"I'm trying to make sure that ghost doesn't follow me," answered Tucker.

"Why would the ghost go through the door?" asked the Box Ghost.

"Because everyone uses a door to enter," replied Tucker.

"I don't," said the Box Ghost.

"What, you use the window?" retorted Tucker.

"No, I just go through the walls," replied the Box Ghost.

"That's stupid, only gho…." started Tucker until he turned to face the Box Ghost.

The Box Ghost waved at Tucker.

"Beware," whispered the Box Ghost.

Tucker screamed in his usual manner as he scrambled to get out of the bed and run out the door. Well, he would have run out the door, but he forgot to open the door and knocked himself out cold. The Box Ghost winced at the sound of the impact that Tucker made before leaving the room by phasing through the floor.

"That had to hurt," commented the Box Ghost before he left.

While Tucker was in dreamland, Danny and Sam exited the rooms they were in. Danny still had the Crossbone Gundam toy in his hand.

"So any luck in catching any ghosts Sam?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, I caught this green octopus ghost," answered Sam. "What about you?" she asked.

"No luck on my end," answered Danny.

"What's that in your hand?" asked Sam pointing at the toy.

"Oh this, I found it in the room," replied Danny as he showed Sam the toy. "Can you believe it, someone had a Gundam here," he added.

"Whoa, is that the?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, a Crossbone Gundam," confirmed Danny. "What are the odds?" he asked.

"Danny, that is so cool. Those things are coolest Gundams by far," said Sam.

"Yeah, I've been thinking of getting a model kit of either this one or upgraded version," commented Danny.

"I'm still bummed that the Crossbone Gundam hasn't been made into an anime series yet," said Sam. "It would be a great series," she added.

"I know Sam, but you can still read the manga online," said Danny as he went back into the room to return the toys.

After placing the toy back, Danny returned to the hallway where Sam was still waiting.

"Think we should check on Tucker?" asked Sam.

"Might as well, you know how he is when we leave him alone in places that scare him," answered Danny as the two of them headed towards the room Tucker was in.

Inside the room Tucker was in, the dark skinned boy was beginning to regain consciousness. He slowly got back on his feet and checked himself for any injuries. Finding none on his body, Tucker reached for the door knob. Too bad for him, he was too close to the door and it was flung open thanks to Danny opening the door. Tucker was knocked by the door and onto the wall with the door planted onto his front. Danny and Sam entered the room hoping to spot Tucker, but had no luck in seeing him.

"Strange, do you think Tucker went into another room?" asked Danny.

"I doubt it, he's probably hiding under the bed," answered Sam as she checked. "Don't be making any comments about my butt," she warned her boyfriend in a teasing manner.

"There goes about a dozen comments," joked Danny as he helped Sam look for Tucker.

As Danny moved away from the door, Tucker fell onto the floor from behind the door. The young couple heard the sound and turned to see Tucker on the floor in pain.

"Found him," called out Danny.

Tucker regained consciousness after his second time being bested by the door to see his friends looking down on him. He quickly got back up and tried to hug one of them, however Sam punched him in the chest so that he would back away from her, he fell on his butt. Tucker almost forgot that Sam hates to be hugged by anyone with the sole exception of her grandmother and of course Danny.

"So, any reason why you were hiding behind the door Tucker?" questioned Sam.

"I-I-I-I wasn't hiding…" stuttered Tucker as he looked around the room to see if the Box Ghost was still around. "You guys hit me with the door," he added.

"Well that does explain the slight thud sound we heard after I opened the door," commented Danny.

"Yeah wait a minute, you did hit me with the door Danny?" questioned Tucker sounding shocked. "That is so not cool dude," he added angrily.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to be behind the door," Danny defended himself. "Besides we're supposed to be looking for ghosts remember," he continued.

"Thanks to Sam," grumbled Tucker.

"Hey don't get mad at me!" snapped Sam. "The greatest chance for an adventure just offers itself to us and you expected me to say no?" she added.

"Yes, because some of us have better things to do," argued Tucker.

"Like what?" countered Sam.

"I could be going out with Star tonight instead of being here," argued Tucker.

"Yeah, a date that will never happen," retorted Sam as she turned away from Tucker and exited the room.

"It can so happen!" yelled Tucker. "You agree with me right Danny?" he asked his friend.

Danny didn't reply to Tucker's question.

"DANNY!" yelled Tucker.

"Sorry dude, I just don't see it," said Danny. "Star would never date you. In fact, she pretty much hated you ever since you placed those cameras in her locker, her bedroom, and her bathroom," he explained. "You pretty much gave off the impression of a stalker that her parents had issued a restraining order on you," he added as he was about to leave the room.

"Come on, Star was flattered by what I did," argued Tucker.

"No, she was disgusted and asked Sam to kick you between the legs with her new spiked toed boots so hard that you would have internal bleeding," replied Danny.

"You're joking right?" asked Tucker.

"Tucker, you do remember that Sam didn't speak to you for three weeks right?" asked Danny.

"Yeah," replied Tucker. "Why is that important?" he asked.

"You do realize that Sam and Star are cousins right?" asked Danny as he left.

"WHAT!?" yelled Tucker in shock.

After that startling revelation, the three teens were out in the hallway again planning their next course of action.

"Well since we're not getting anywhere with anything, how about we just stick together?" suggested Sam.

"Sure, that would be a better idea," commented Danny. "We'll be able to spot anything out of the ordinary," he added.

"And not get distracted by a toy," Sam added with a small grin.

"Yeah, that was pretty stupid of me," admitted Danny as he rubbed the back of his head while giving his girlfriend a smile.

"You can be such a dork Danny," teased Sam. "An adorable dork, but still a dork," she continued.

"And that's one of the reasons why you're with me," replied Danny.

"Yes it is," admitted Sam.

"You two lovebirds done yet?" whined Tucker.

"We're not lovebirds," joked Danny and Sam.

"Whatever," commented Tucker. "I say we just up and leave. No more of this ghost hunting nonsense," he added.

"Forget it Tucker, we're here to help the professor and that's what we're going to do," said Danny.

"Well you can count me out," said Tucker as he turned around and headed for the nearest door. "I'm getting out of here," he added as he opened the door. "And there is nothing you can do to…AHHHHHHH!" he continued until he fell into the massive room sized hole that was behind the door screaming like a little girl once again.

Danny and Sam looked down the hole that Tucker fell into and couldn't see him.

"That is either one deep hole or one very dark floor," commented Sam.

"What kind of twisted haunted mansion is this place?" asked Danny just before he spit down the hole.

There was a small splat sound that echoed from the bottom followed by a yell of disgust from Tucker.

"Really Danny?" commented Sam. "You had to do that?" she asked.

"I couldn't help myself," pouted Danny. "So how are we going to get him out of there?" he asked.

"No idea," answered Sam.

Inside the dark hole that Tucker fell in, the young technology obsessed boy was busy coughing due to Danny's spit accidently landing in his mouth. He was lucky that he landed on something very soft therefore suffering no major injuries.

After finishing his coughing fit, Tucker tried to feel around for anything that resembled a light switch. After fumbling around for about ten seconds, Tucker had finally found something that resembled a lamp. He found a chain and pulled it causing surprisingly enough a large amount of lights to turn on.

Tucker found himself inside of a room that seemed to have an Arabian look. There were pillows of different sizes, silk blankets and curtains as far as he can tell. However, what lay in the center was a small bottle on top of a podium.

Tucker slowly walked towards the podium and picked up the bottle. He looked it over for a moment before setting it back on the podium and turned away.

"Like I'm gonna just open some random bottle," commented Tucker. "With my luck a ghost would pop out and try to suck me dry of energy," he added as he started to walk away.

However, Tucker slipped on one of the pillows, hitting the podium, and causing the bottle to fall onto the one spot that wasn't covered by pillows, and shatter to pieces. Green mist floated out of the shattered remains of the bottle and started to take form. Tucker backed away in fear as he watched the ghost begin to appear before him. What Tucker saw left him stunned by the appearance of the ghost.

The ghost was a woman, a very beautiful woman. She had long black hair that covered her right eye, full lips, and an hour glass body that ended with a blue ghost tail. Her skin was green and her one visible eye was red. She wore golden bracelets and a blue top to cover her breasts. If Tucker had to guess she was a harem girl before she died, and a very beautiful one at that.

The ghost woman looked around her surrounding before noticing the in opinion badly dressed dark skinned boy looking up at her. She noticed the look in Tucker's eyes and some other things about him before turning away from him. She knew that this boy had freed her, but she felt no need to play the role of wish granting genie to someone so pathetic. She would rather find some other humans to mess with.

"Hey wait a minute!" yelled Tucker after he got out of his stupor. "I freed you, where are my wishes?" he demanded.

"Foolish child, do you think you can order me to grant you your puny little desires?" challenged the ghost. "I am Desiree, the ghost of wishes and I decide who I will grant wishes for," she declared. "Now be gone with you. The sight of you is an eyesore," she said as she moved her left hand towards Tucker.

Tucker found himself enveloped in an aura of bright purple energy and was flung out of the room and back up to the hallway Danny and Sam were still at. The young couple moved to the sides as Tucker landed between them.

"Tucker, what happened down there?" asked Danny.

"The most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes on just threw me out," replied Tucker in a soft tone. "Why! Why has she forsaken me!?" he yelled in sorrow.

"Probably for the same reason my cousin gave me when she asked me to castrate you," commented Sam.

**Ghost Tally:**

**Danny: 0**

**Sam: 1**

**Tucker: 0**

**Author's note: Well that ends that chapter. So far Sam is the only one who caught a ghost. Danny capturing the ghost cobra didn't count because it was training. Originally I was going to let Danny catch the first ghost, but I decided against it because I let him catch the one during the training exercise. Plus I figured it would make more sense for Danny to be the one who got distracted.**

**As for the bit about making Sam and Star cousins; originally I was going to make them twins much like I planned in a different DP story I thought about starting, but changed it to cousins instead. I wouldn't read into that part because it was only going to be mentioned in this chapter.**

**The Crossbone Gundam action figure is an actual toy and I decided to add that because it is in a way the perfect combination of three things Danny, Sam, and Tucker like. The Crossbone Gundam comes from the Gundam meta-series which has many anime shows, it is a technological marvel (with some realistic science used to make the concept of giant robots believable), and nearly all Gundam related shows, manga, and video games have space battles. It also has one extra piece that matches one ghost from the DP, the pirate motif.**


	4. Chapter 4

Last time in Danny's Mansion; Sam had succeeded in capturing the first ghost while the boys didn't. Danny was distracted by a toy pirate robot while Tucker ran in terror of the sight of the Box Ghost and was rejected by Desiree the wishing ghost. With these three as the heroes, you can't help but wonder how they are going to capture all of the ghosts.

How will the trio succeed in capturing the ghosts? Will they find the cause of all of this? Will Tucker prove to his friends that he isn't a cowardly, screaming, girly boy? Will Danny be distracted by another toy? Will Sam be forced to eat a cheeseburger? Who would be stupid enough to force a cheeseburger down her throat?

Let's find out.

Barely two hours had passed and the trio only had one ghost to show for their efforts. Well, Sam's efforts since Danny let himself get distracted and Tucker spent most of the time running away in terror. At the moment, Sam led her boyfriend and their cowardly friend into another room.

The room they entered looked like someone's personal study. There were books stacked in shelves that lined the walls. A desk that was facing a large window with paper, pens, and what appeared to be a laptop in the center of it. An office chair was in front of the desk and was facing away from the teens. Nothing seemed strange to the three teens as they glanced at the room.

"Looks like a normal room to me," commented Danny.

"Y-y-y-yeah, nothing scary here," agreed Tucker.

"No, something isn't right about this room," said Sam as she slowly moved towards the desk. "There's someone in this room with us," she added.

Suddenly, the chair turned around and a ghost appeared sitting on it. The ghost was a male with a purple coat, glasses, gray looking skin, dark hair, green eyes, gray scarf, and a crooked looking beard.

"Who dares disturb the Ghost Writer, the greatest writer in the world!?" yelled the Ghost Writer as he glared at the teens.

Tucker let out another scream as he cowered behind Danny; Sam got her Specter Sucker ready, while Danny was caught off guard by something.

'That dude has the stupidest beard I have ever seen,' thought Danny as he moved to stand beside his girlfriend.

The Ghost Writer looked the three over as if he was judging them before letting out a laugh. Sam did not take this well as she glared at the ghost.

"What's so funny!?" yelled Sam.

The ghost didn't answer as he continued to laugh. To him, these three were not important, so he turned back to his work.

Not liking how she was being ignored, Sam prepared to suck the Ghost Writer up in her Specter Sucker. As she was about to attack, the Ghost Writer began continued to type on his laptop.

"As the dark haired girl approached the dashingly handsome man from behind, she stepped onto the trap door in front of her," said the Writer.

Sam didn't understand what the ghost was talking about, but as she took a step forward she fell into the trap door that suddenly appeared. Sam let out a scream as she fell into the darkness much to Danny's shock and rage, and Tucker's fear.

"SAM!" yelled Danny as he tried to find her in the hole.

"As the blue eyed boy screamed out his friend's name, the Darky was flung out of the room leaving his friend alone with the hero," said the Ghost Writer.

After he finished that sentence, Tucker was flung out of the room leaving Danny with the Ghost Writer. Danny looked up at the Ghost Writer and was very angry with this ghost.

"What did you just call my best friend?" growled Danny.

"Oh did I strike a nerve?" taunted the Ghost Writer as he turned to look at Danny. "You know, you remind me of someone that I met quite some time ago," he added.

Danny didn't say anything as he continued to glare at the Ghost Writer. This ghost had just sent his girlfriend into a trap door leading to who knows where, and referred to Tucker as a Darky. If there were two things Danny didn't like, it is racial comments about his best friend and more importantly, his girlfriend put in any type of danger.

"What did you call my best friend?" Danny asked again as he walked up to the Ghost Writer.

"A Darky," answered the Ghost Writer with a smirk.

"That's what I thought," said Danny as he punched the ghost.

However, the Ghost Writer turned intangible and gave out a laugh.

"Did you forget that I'm a ghost?" taunted the Ghost Writer.

"I didn't," replied Danny as he started typing on the Ghost Writer's laptop.

"What the?" started the Ghost Writer as he turned solid. "How?" he asked.

"You're called the Ghost Writer right?" replied Danny as he continued to type. "Your laptop seems to be the source of your so called power if you ask me," he continued.

The Ghost Writer suddenly was flung towards the book shelves on the west wall. He slammed into one of the shelves face first as he screamed in shock. Danny continued to type as the Ghost Writer was repeatedly slammed into the book shelf.

"As the foolish ghost continued to scream in pain, he was suddenly shoved head first into the ceiling light socket," said Danny as he continued to type.

Ghost Writer screamed as his head was forced into the socket. He tried to pull his head out, but he couldn't budge. What the ghost didn't know was that Danny typed a new sentence that would fill the ghost's entire being with fear.

"He tried to pull free, but in his struggle the light switch turned on causing his entire body to light up as several hundred volts of electricity fried his face," said Danny as he finished that sentence.

The Ghost Writer screamed in agony as the amount of electricity that should not even being in the mansion flowed through his body in a very painful manner.

"This event would continue to several minutes as the true hero watched for his own amusement," said Danny as he finished the sentence, but he changed the word minutes to hours.

True to form, the Ghost Writer suffered for quite some time while Danny decided to take a look at the books. Danny opened on of the books and started to read it, for about two minutes before closing it. He placed it back on the shelf and grabbed another before putting it back after reading one page.

"What kind of garbage is this?" asked Danny as he placed another book back in the shelf. "This guy's books are nothing but plagiarized junk," he added. "Greatest writer my butt," he finished as he went back to the laptop. "As the Ghost Writer continued to suffer for his actions, the young blue eyed teen used his foe's computer to return his gothic girlfriend and his best, though cowardly friend back into this room," he stated as he typed the sentence.

Danny turned around and saw Sam and Tucker suddenly appear before him. Sam looked around briefly before she looked at Danny.

"Danny!" Sam let out a slight cheer as she jumped into her boyfriend's waiting arms.

Danny wrapped his arms around Sam's slim waist as he kissed her. He was happy to see that she was fine. Danny would have asked Sam if she was fine, but he knew that she didn't really like being asked questions like that. The two finally separated and smiled at each other. Danny looked at Tucker before he and Sam approached their dark skinned friend.

"How are you feeling Tucker?" asked Danny.

"I'm scared, but otherwise fine," Tucker answered truthfully.

"Uh Danny," started Sam. "Where's the ghost?" she asked.

Danny didn't say anything but he did point upwards. Sam and Tucker looked up to see the Ghost Writer's body move in ways that look like he was either dancing or spazzing out. The trio laughed at the Ghost Writer's misfortune.

"Serves him right for calling me that," commented Tucker.

"What did he call you?" asked Sam.

Danny leaned in to whisper into Sam's ear. Sam's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in anger after hearing what her boyfriend just told her.

"Why that miserable good for nothing…" started Sam as she began to say things that didn't seem appropriate for a K+ rated story.

As Sam continued her rant, Danny typed on the laptop which caused the Ghost Writer to be sucked into Danny's Specter Sucker.

"The end," said Danny as he finished typing.

Sam and Tucker looked at what Danny was doing as he broke the laptop. They were a little surprised that Danny would do something like that. Actually Sam was surprised, Tucker screamed in horror when Danny destroyed the laptop.

"Danny how could you!?" cried out Tucker as he scrambled to and tried to repair the laptop. "It's okay young one, the big mean Danny didn't mean to break you," he said to the broken piece that was used to fling him out of the room.

"Tucker, that ghost used that laptop to hurt you and Sam," said Danny.

"Doesn't mean that it was evil," argued Tucker. "No piece of beautiful technology could ever be evil," he continued.

"So the machines from the Terminator movies, the Matrix movies, and Bender from Futurama are the exceptions to the rule," argued Danny.

"Of course, those are just a few badly programed robots," countered Tucker.

"So two movie franchises depicting humans being either slaughtered or enslaved by technology is because of bad programing?" questioned Sam.

"Yes," answered Tucker.

"Try explaining this group of robots then," started Danny. "The Decepticons," he finished.

"They're aliens," said Tucker.

"But they are robots," said Sam.

"Yeah," agreed Tucker.

"They are beings of technology," said Danny.

"Yeah," agreed Tucker.

"And they come to Earth to steal our energy supplies so that they could continue their inter-galactic conquest over the known universe and slaughter of all organic life," said Sam.

"Well uh…" started Tucker.

"And you, Tucker Leslie Foley, are an organic life form," said Danny.

Tucker couldn't get a word out due to Danny and Sam teaming up on him.

"Okay now, let's get back to ghost hunting," said Danny as he picked up his Specter Sucker. "These ghosts aren't going to hunt themselves," he continued as he opened the door for his friends. "After you," he said.

"Such a gentleman," joked Sam as she exited the room.

The next hour Danny, Sam and Tucker spent looking through rooms together rather than separately. They did come across quite a few ghosts while in the rooms, but they were mostly ghost animals or strange ghost creatures that couldn't possibly have existed in life. Danny and Sam had a field day catching those ghosts while Tucker tried to hide. However Tucker did find a key when he was hiding in a closet.

After the ghosts were captured, Danny, Sam, and Tucker returned to the main entrance. Tucker held onto the key as if it was his lifeline, which given how much he wanted to leave it probably was. When he saw the front door, Tucker made a run for the stairs and was going to use it on the door. As he reached for the door, a big ghost bear appeared before him and roared right at Tucker's face.

Danny and Sam ran down the stairs as their friend let out a high pitched scream of terror. The bear saw the two and flew up to the ceiling so that they couldn't reach it. The bear watched its two attackers attempt to use their weapons but they were too far for their vacuums to work.

"Darn it, that bear is too far up!" complained Sam as she began to think of a new way to catch the ghost.

"Really I haven't noticed," remarked Danny.

"Don't get snarky with me Danny," argued Sam. "That's my thing," she added as she ran up the stairs to try and get a better angle to catch the ghost.

Danny rolled his eyes briefly as he ran down the stairs to check on Tucker.

The bear saw Danny head down the stairs and was about to attack him, but it was hit in the back of its head. It turned around to see Sam holding a lamp and was prepared to throw it. Danny saw what his girlfriend was about to do.

"Sam, don't throw the lamp!" yelled Danny.

Sadly, Sam threw the lamp and the ghost bear turned intangible allowing the lamp to phase through it and shatter on contact with the floor. Danny smacked his forehead with his palm at his girlfriend's lack of tactic. Suddenly, Danny had thought of something that just might save them from the bear.

"Tucker, do you still have your PDA with you?" Danny asked his cowering friends.

"Y-y-y-y-yeah," stuttered Tucker.

"Does it have any app that involves extremely bright flashes?" asked Danny.

"Only the camera app," answered Tucker.

"Good, because we're going to need it," said Danny.

"Okay, just don't break it," said Tucker. "I still have five more payments on it," he added as he looked for the function on his PDA.

Danny was next to him while keeping an eye on Sam, who was suddenly wrestling the ghost bear, and apparently looked like she was winning. Tucker also stopped for a moment to see this.

"Dude that is just too freaky," said Tucker.

"But it's also hot," commented Danny.

"Seriously?" replied Tucker.

"Blame my dad's side of the family," retorted Danny. "Apparently Fenton men are Amazon chasers," he added.

"But Sam's not an Amazon," commented Tucker.

"Will you two stop gawking and help me!" yelled Sam as she attempted to pile drive the ghost bear into the floor.

"Give us a second Sam!" yelled Danny as he turned his attention back to Tucker. "Anytime now Tucker," he said to his techno-nerd friend.

"I'm almost got it set dude," said Tucker as he looked at some pictures of Paulina in a bikini.

Danny saw the pictures and snatched the PDA from his friend's hand.

"Hey!" yelled Tucker.

"My girlfriend is fighting off a ghost bear and you're wasting time looking at pictures of Paulina!" yelled Danny as he found the camera app. "Unbelievable," he muttered as he prepared to use it on the bear.

Up on the stairs, Sam was on the back of the ghost bear. She was holding onto the bear's neck as if she was trying to choke it.

'Normally I would be against this, but I'm not that fond of anyone or anything trying my Danny,' thought Sam as she tried to choke the life out of the ghost bear, which is kind of hard to do since the bear is already dead.

The bear continued to struggle as it tried to get Sam of its back. However the Goth girl held on firmly, refusing to let go of the ghost. While this was happening, Danny ran up the stairs and prepared to use the PDA's camera function. When he reached the top of the stairs, the bear finally knocked Sam off its back. The bear turned around and prepared to attack the Goth girl.

"Hold it right there Yogi!" yelled Danny.

The bear turned to face Danny, who held the PDA in front of him. The bear growled before lunging at Danny.

"Danny!" screamed Sam in fear of her boyfriend putting himself in danger.

"Virginia!" screamed Tucker in horror as the bear's claw was inches away from his PDA.

Luckily Danny dodged the bear's attack by moving to his right causing him to sidestep the bear.

"Bear-ly scratched me," joked Danny as he turned to face the bear.

Sam looked at Danny as if he was insane for taunting the ghost bear. She watched as the bear tried to attack again, but Danny used the PDA's camera function to flash a bright light into its eyes. The bear reared back in shock allowing Danny time to use the Specter Sucker X200 to suck the ghost bear into the vacuum.

"Guess he lost his bearings?" commented Danny.

"Danny," called out Sam as she walked up to her boyfriend.

"Yeah Sam," replied Danny.

"Were you trying to get yourself killed?" asked Sam in a low tone.

"Paws-ibly," joked Danny.

"Enough with the bear puns Danny," ordered Sam with a very stern glare on her face.

"Yes dear," whimpered Danny.

Before anyone can say anything else, there was a strange ringing sound coming from Tucker's PDA. Danny and Sam looked at it for a moment wondering how it doubled as a phone. The name Oltergeist was flashing on the screen, which confused Danny and Sam even more. Danny clicked on one of the buttons and held the PDA close to his face.

"Hello," said Danny.

"Danny, I see you and your friends are still in one piece," said the professor. "I need you three to return to my lab for a moment. I have something that should be able to help you find the ghosts," he told them before hanging up on them.

"He does know that we're trapped in here right?" questioned Sam.

Before Danny could answer, the chandelier started to glow and engulfed the teens in a flash of light. The next thing they knew, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were standing right in front of the professor. The three teens looked at each other in confusion as to what had happened.

"Where did we just go?" asked Danny.

**Author's note: Well that ends this chapter, sorry it took a while. My finals in my college classes are coming up so I had to focus on those. Well, try to focus on them to be honest. The bear puns used were mostly from earlschibiangel with slight changes to work with Danny fighting the ghost bear. The references to established shows and movies belong to their respective owners.**


	5. Chapter 5

Last time in Danny's Mansion; the trio had come face to face with a ghost who refers to himself as the Ghost Writer, whose abilities were tied to his laptop which he used on our heroes. After he dispensed Sam and Tucker, Danny managed to use the Ghost Writer's own abilities against him. The end result was a humiliating defeat by Danny and the Ghost Writer's capture. As the trio returned to the main entrance, a ghost bear attacked them leading to Sam wrestling said bear while Danny, who was distracted by his girlfriend's fighting prowess, and Tucker attempted to stun the bear. Danny managed to capture the bear, save his girlfriend, and make a few bear puns while doing it. Finally they were suddenly transported back into Professor Oltergeist's lab through means of teleportation by chandelier.

What does the professor have for our heroes? Will they figure out how to use them? Will Sam wrestle another ghost animal or use a mystical martial arts style based on one of her voice actor's many female characters? Will anyone explain how they were teleported by a chandelier of all things?

We shall see in this next exciting chapter of Danny's Mansion.

The three teens faced the professor still confused as to how they were transported back to his lab from the mansion. Professor Oltergeist was sitting a chair looking at the teens and trying hard not to chuckle at their confused expressions.

"Well children, I see that all of you made it back in one piece after being transported by the Tele-delier. That's good," said Oltergeist.

"The Tele-what?" replied Danny and Sam in a unified confused tone.

"It's a little invention of mine that can instantly teleport a person anywhere in the mansion back into my lab by taking apart their molecules and instantly beam them into my lab," explained the professor. "I've mostly tested it on items, so that was the first time I ever did it on a human. Let alone three humans, but at least all of your parts are in the correct spots," he continued before turning around to type on his computer. "I think," he whispered.

"Every time he finishes a statement like that, I feel like I should being running away in terror," Danny whispered to Sam.

"No kidding," agreed Sam.

"Anyway, I figured you kids have collected quite a bit of ghosts, right?" suggested the professor. "Of course you all have," he continued. "Well, I have a storage container ready for you to empty out your Specter Suckers," he said as he flipped a switch.

Danny and Sam gasped in surprise as a large metal box with a tube popped up from in front of Tucker. Tucker let out a cry of pain as the tube was facing him, and hit him between his legs. The poor boy fell backwards and hit the ground clutching his family jewels. Danny and Sam winced as they watched their friend roll to his left and right feeling sorry for him.

"When…does the hurting….stop," whimpered Tucker as he continued to lie on the ground.

"Sorry about that lad," apologized the professor. "I forgot where I placed the container," he said. "I'm sure nothing important was damaged," he added.

"Aside from Tucker's chances of having kids in the distant future," commented Sam.

"Sam, be nice," Danny scolded Sam as if she were a little child.

Sam crossed her arms and turned her face away from her boyfriend. She did that to hide the fact that she was smiling because she liked pretending to be childish around Danny. Danny also knew this as he kissed Sam's cheek before he helped Tucker back up.

Professor Oltergeist chose to ignore Danny and Sam's usual flirting with each other and turned his attention back to the containment unit. He walked up to it and hit the power button to activate the containment unit so that the teens could release the ghost into the device.

"Now all you three need to do is insert the head of the Specter Sucker into the tube and flip the reverse switch to release the ghost into the container," instructed the professor.

"Sounds simple enough," said Danny as he did what the professor instructed.

Everyone watched as the ghosts that were trapped in Danny's vacuum were being placed inside the container. The professor was excited to see how many ghosts Danny had capture, but he was most surprised when he saw the Ghost Writer in the container as well.

"Amazing lad!" cheered Oltergeist. "You managed to capture that blasted Ghost Writer," he said. "I've had a hard time trying to get into his room thanks to his constant meddling with reality thanks to that cursed computer of his," he explained. "And his writing was horrible I might add," he added.

"I feel for you on that Professor," agreed Danny.

After Danny had finished depositing the ghosts from his vacuum, it was Sam's turn as she released the ghosts she caught into the container.

"Oh, that's quite the haul you have young lady," commented Oltergeist as he observed the ghosts that were currently in the container. He continued to look until he spotted something among the ghosts. "Is that an Ectopus?" he asked.

"A what?" replied Sam as she pulled the head of the vacuum away from the container.

"An Ectopus, a fairly common type of ghosts that I have been trying to research for quite some time," explained the professor. "My, this is indeed a fortunate find, yes indeed," he continued. "Thank you Sam, you have just saved me many years of futile searching," he told the Goth girl.

"Don't mention it professor," said Sam as she waved his gratitude off.

"Oh but I must," said the professor. "You see, these Ectopi may look dumb at first glance, but I believe they hold a surprising level of intelligence. After all, they show a resemblance to actual octopi," he continued. "I don't suppose you three could also try to find more of these ghosts for me?" he questioned.

"Well, we are helping you capture these ghosts," said Danny. "So I don't see why we should just skip these ghosts over," he added.

"Oh splendid!" cheered Oltergeist. "I can see that your parents raised a promising ghost hunter," he complimented Danny.

"Thanks…I think," said Danny as he scratched his head trying to figure if that was a compliment.

"Now, let's see what your friend has captured," said the professor.

Tucker looked nervous because unlike his friends, he didn't catch any ghosts. Since he spent most if not all of his time running in terror, Tucker had nothing to show.

"Well, I didn't exactly catch any ghosts…" said Tucker before he gave a nervous laugh. He suddenly remembered something. "But I did find this," he said as he pulled out the key to show to the professor.

The professor looked over the key and let out a small gasp of surprise before grabbing the key.

"I was wondering where I put that thing," said the professor as he headed towards a locked door. "This is the key to my experimental doodads," he said as he unlocked the door.

'Did he just say doodads?' thought Danny in confusion.

'Is he really a scientist?' wondered Sam.

Professor Oltergeist opened the door to reveal a collection of objects placed on the walls of the small room that the door revealed. He looked through his experiments and found three items that should be useful to the teens. He took them out and walked towards his desk to place the items down.

"This is indeed a great night," said the professor. "I have three brave youths helping me capture these ghosts, an Ectopus to research, and one of my missing keys was recovered," he listed. "Now, I believe these items would be very useful to you three," he told the teens.

The trio looked at the items on the desks in confusion. On that desk was a silver watch like device, a PDA, which Tucker looked at with an expression of joy, and a pair of sunglasses.

"How are these supposed to help us?" asked Sam as she picked up the sunglasses.

"Oh they may look like ordinary objects, but they are quite useful," replied the professor. "Those glasses are capable of seeing the ectoplasm signatures of ghosts that are invisible to the human eye," he explained to Sam.

"That sounds useful," commented Sam as she tried them on and turned to look at the ghosts in the container. She saw a large mass of ghost signatures bunched into one small area. "Wow, these are good," she added. "But are you sure those ghosts won't be cramped in there?" she asked.

"Oh don't worry, I had that container made to be much more spacious than it actually looks," said the professor.

"How did you do that?" asked Danny.

"Oh well you see….." started the professor.

The professor explained to the trio how he invented such a container, which took about two hours and forty minutes to explain. It took so long because the professor kept getting sidetracked as he babbled on about his youth, his love life, and how a colleague of his died in a horrible pregnancy experiment. It didn't help the trio to hear that the professor's colleague was a man.

"….And that's how I did it," finished the professor.

The trio had shocked expressions on their faces after hearing what may have been the most disturbing thing any of them had ever heard.

'I should have just kept my mouth shut,' thought Danny.

'I am SO going to hurt Danny for asking that question,' thought a very angry Sam.

'That was so very wrong,' thought Tucker.

"Any who, that's enough talking about the past," said the professor much to the trio's relief. "The next item is a Ghost Detection Assistant or GDA for short," he said as he handed it to Tucker. "I know how you like your PDA Tucker, so I figured you would be able to use this with ease," he told the techno-geek.

"Thanks prof." said Tucker as he started going over the GDA's features.

"As for you Danny, I left the best of the three for you," said the professor as he held up the watch to Danny. "I present you the Intangilizer," he added.

"The Intangilizer?" repeated Danny.

"What's so special about that?" asked Tucker.

"I'm glad you asked Tucker," said Oltergeist. "You see this device mimics a ghost's ability to phase through solid objects," he explained. "With this placed onto your wrist, you'll be able to phase through walls just like a ghosts," he added. "However, I can't get it to phase through floors or ceilings," he admitted.

"Well, that still sounds impressive Professor," said Danny as he took the Intangilizer and placed it onto his left wrist. "So how do I turn it on?" he asked.

"All you have to do is press the button on the center," answered the professor.

"Okay," replied Danny as he pressed the button.

The Intangilizer started to glow a dull green like a normal watch. Danny didn't feel any different as he looked himself over.

"You sure this thing works?" questioned Danny.

"Try walking through the desk and we'll find out," said the professor.

Danny looked at the desk and shrugged his shoulders, not seeing any harm in doing that. The worst that could happen is that he just bumps the desk. As Danny walked towards the desk, Sam and Tucker watched him. Danny reached the desk, took on step forward and saw his foot move right through the desk. Danny let out a small yelp in surprise before pulling his foot back. Still surprised Danny tried to walk through the desk and was amazed as he successfully walked right through the desk with no issue. He looked at his friends and they were just as amazed as he was.

"Danny, that was so cool," said Sam as she walked towards her boyfriend.

"Yeah dude, give me five," said Tucker as he moved towards Danny to give his best friend a high five.

Just as the two boys' hands come close to touching each other, Tucker fell right through Danny. The techno-geek let out a cry of pain as his face hit the floor.

"Oops, forgot to turn it off," said Danny as he moved away from Tucker and turned the Intangilizer off. "Sorry buddy," he apologized as he helped Tucker up.

"No big deal dude," said Tucker.

"Well, I say it's a good thing the Intangilizer works," said the professor. "Now you won't have to worry about trying to find any keys to locked rooms. Especially since there are no keys to any of the rooms," he explained.

"No keys," repeated the trio in surprise.

"Yes, it is quite embarrassing but I had lost all of the keys to the mansion," admitted Oltergeist.

"All of them?" asked Sam.

"Yes, all forty two keys," answered the professor.

"There are forty two rooms in that mansion," said Tucker.

"Oh no," assured the professor. "There are only twenty one rooms, they all just happen to have a copy in case I lose the originals," he told them.

"And yet you lost the copies too," remarked Sam.

"Yes I did," said the professor.

"How is that even possible?" asked Danny in stunned disbelief.

"Nothing is impossible my dear boy," replied the professor.

"Then please explain to us how you managed to lose forty two keys," requested Sam.

"Now that is impossible!" declared Oltergeist.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker gave the professor blank looks after hearing him just contradict himself without missing a beat to Sam's request.

**Ghost Tally:**

**Danny: 4**

**Sam: 6**

**Tucker: 0**

**Author's note: that marks the end of this chapter. So it took so long, I had those examines from my college classes, writer's block for this story, brainstorming and writing the next chapter to Hunting Ground of Chaos, and I started writing the first chapter to my new Danny Phantom/Kamen Rider crossover story.**

**I also got caught up with discussing some things with CMR Rosa, who asked if I was going to do a sequel to my previous story If you Don't Fight, you Don't Survive. I told him/her that I wasn't and he/she asked for my permission to make their own sequel, and I said yes. I know most people would be against such a thing, but I believe that the story still has some life in it for a sequel which was why I left it with an open ending in case I wanted to make a sequel. Still, I do plan on being involved with the sequel's writing as an editor to CMR Rosa's sequel to my story.**

**So most of my summer will be me juggling three stories, one of which is actually very close to being done, and editing someone else's story that is based off of one of my own.**


	6. Chapter 6

Last time in Danny's Mansion; Professor Oltergeist teleported Danny, Sam, and Tucker back to his lab in order to provide them with new equipment that will help them as they continued to clean out the mansion. He gave Tucker the ghost detection assistant also known as the GDA while he giving Sam a pair of invisibility seeing sunglasses. He save the last invention for Danny, a watch like device called the Intangilizer that allows the wearer to phase through solid objects and people like a ghost. With these items, the trio will be able to investigate the mansion with relative ease.

What will the trio see as they returned to the mansion? Who will they come across next? Will Tucker figure out a way to install a completely useless app into the GDA. Are the rumors about Nickelodeon bringing Danny Phantom back with a new season and movie in 2014 true?

I wouldn't hold your breath on those rumors if I were any of you as we continue with the next exciting chapter of Danny's Mansion.

Seriously, don't get your hopes up people.

After hearing the professor's declaration, the trio was sent back into the mansion thanks to the Tele-delier. They found themselves back in the main room of the mansion, and six feet in the air. Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked at each other with wide eyes before falling onto the floor while giving slight yells.

Danny landed on his right side which was a good thing since the Intangilizer was on his left wrist. Sam landed on her butt before falling backwards onto the floor. Danny got up and moved over to help Sam up. She accepted her boyfriend's aid and took his extended right hand to help her up. They both smiled at each other for a brief moment before Sam gave Danny a small peck on his cheek, and then she gave him a punch to the right shoulder.

"What was that for?" asked Danny as he rubbed his shoulder for a bit.

"No reason," replied Sam. "I just felt like it," she added with a smile.

Danny had a small smirk on his face that was barely noticeable as he was about to grab Sam. However, the sounds of Tucker groaning in pain caught the couple's attention. They turned to see Tucker face first on the floor and the rail on the stairs between Tucker's legs. Danny winced at the sight that was before him while gave a small thank you to God for her and Danny not being the victims of that particular situation.

"When does….the hurting….stop….." groaned Tucker as he tried to get off the rail.

"Hopefully soon buddy," commented Danny as he helped Tucker.

"I doubt it," said Sam as she helped Danny with getting Tucker off the rail. "I think it's all of his karma paying him back for all of his misdeeds," she added.

"Since when I have done anything bad?" questioned Tucker.

"Please don't make her answer that Tucker," begged Danny. "You'll never win," he added.

"How can you keep picking her side Danny?" asked an angry Tucker. "It's because she's your girlfriend huh?" he accused Danny.

"No it's because you hacked into my family's security cameras and tried to record my sister Jazz showering," answered Danny.

"Oh…" replied Tucker after realizing just how much trouble he would be in for. "You're still mad about that huh?" he asked.

"No," answered Danny in an angry tone. "I'm mad at you for also having a recording Danielle showering too, you sicko," he clarified.

"But's she fourteen dude," pointed out Tucker. "So she's fair game," he added before covering his mouth.

"Bad choice of words Tucker," commented Sam.

In that instant, Danny activated the Intangilizer and phased Tucker from the neck down into the floor of the mansion. After doing that, Danny and Sam headed upstairs while Tucker cried out apologies to them. Sadly for Tucker his pleas were ignored as Danny phased through the door that was locked. Danny opened the door and let Sam in while still leaving Tucker stuck in the floor.

"CURSE MY HORMONES!" yelled Tucker in sorrow.

"BEWARE!" yelled the Box Ghost right in front of Tucker.

Tucker let out a shriek of terror as the Box Ghost laughed at Tucker's expense.

Inside the hallway that Danny and Sam entered, the two of them heard Tucker's scream before looking at each other.

"You do know we have to go back to free him right?" questioned Sam.

"We will," said Danny. "I just want to give the ghost scaring him a little time to play before we trap him," he explained.

"You are so devious," said Sam as cuddled up with Danny. "I have taught you well," she added with a slight purr.

"I had a great teacher," said Danny as he hugged Sam. "Who apparently likes to pretend she's a cat from time to time," he added.

Sam gave Danny a small meow before kissing Danny's lips.

"HELP ME GUYS!" screamed Tucker.

"He always knows when to spoil our fun doesn't he?" complained Sam.

"Wouldn't want him any other way," commented Danny as he and Sam went back to save their butt monkey, err…..friend.

Danny and Sam returned to the main room to see Tucker screaming in terror as the Box Ghost laughed at Tucker. Danny and Sam looked at each other for a moment then turned to look at was before them.

"Is it just me, or is Tucker becoming sadder to look at as this night goes on?" asked Sam.

"If this was a cartoon, I would be somewhat bored with the running gag," replied Danny. "But yeah, this is becoming very sad to look at," he added as he looked at Sam. "So, save him?" he asked.

"Do we have to?" complained Sam.

"Sam…," started Danny in a stern tone.

"Oh fine," Sam finally agreed as she and Danny headed down the stairs.

The Box Ghost saw Danny and Sam coming down towards him and Tucker. Normally, he would try to scare any new comers but he had witnessed these two take the ghost bear and didn't want to be their next target. So the Box Ghost decided to phase down the floor and vanish before their eyes.

"BEWARE!" yelled the Box Ghost as he successfully escaped.

By the time Danny and Sam made it down the stairs, the Box Ghost was gone. Danny helped Tucker back up by phasing him out of the floor while Sam let out a small complaint.

"Seriously Tucker, that's like what the fourth time that ghost went after you?" asked Sam. "You should have at least gotten used to seeing him," she added.

"Hey, I was stuck in the floor!" yelled Tucker.

"Yeah, that one was my fault after all Sam," agreed Danny.

"I know," said Sam. "I just like giving you guys a hard time," she admitted.

"You're so lucky that I love you Sam," commented Danny. "If I not I would have started walking out," he added in a joking tone.

"That wasn't very funny Danny," said Sam in a serious tone.

"I know," replied Danny. "Now, how about we get back to the ghost hunting?" he suggested as he headed upstairs again.

Sam nodded her head before following her boyfriend with Tucker nervously following behind.

"If your parents can see you now Danny," started Sam. "They would be so proud of you," she joked.

After hearing Sam say that Danny stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened and he shook slightly as his mind traveled back to his early childhood memories involving his parents showing him who to use one of their early model ecto-bazookas. The pain he felt from the kick of the weapon that his parents taught his six year old self how to fire the weapon came right back into the front of his mind. His left eye twitched for a bit before he shook his head to drive the memory away.

"Danny, you okay?" asked a concerned Sam.

"Yeah," said Danny. "Just please don't remind me of my parents and their obsession with hunting down ghosts okay?" he requested.

"Okay," agreed Sam as she kissed his cheek. "I won't mention your parents and their desire for one of their three kids continuing the family business," she added in a teasing manner.

"Not helping," muttered Danny.

"Sorry," apologized Sam.

"Well if we're going to do this, and I really wish we weren't," started Tucker as he fiddled with the GDA. "We're going to need some good tunes to make the time go by faster," he added as he tried to find his music section. "Come on where is it?" he complained.

"That's the GDA Einstein," retorted Danny and Sam in unison.

Tucker stopped to look at the device and realized that it was indeed the GDA, not his precious PDA.

"Oops, my bad," commented Tucker in embarrassment. He placed the GDA in one of his pockets and pulled out his PDA. "Here we go," he added as he selected a song.

From the PDA came the sound of the classic theme song of Ghostbusters much to Danny's annoyance and Sam's amusement.

"I'll get you for that later Tucker," growled Danny as he turned around and headed back into the hallway they needed to go through.

Sam stayed behind for a bit to look at Tucker for a moment.

"You better hope that when Danny kills you, it will be quick and painless," said Sam in a mock singsong tone before she followed Danny.

During the duration of the Ghostbusters' theme; Danny, Sam, and Tucker had gone through what could best be described as a montage of them entering rooms and capturing ghosts. In the first room, Danny and Sam jumped in after Sam threw a Fenton Flasher. The ghosts that were in the room were blinded and confused by the flash allowing Danny and Sam to suck them up. Tucker stayed by the door watching the action while clutching both his PDA and the GDA. After clearing the first room, the trio headed towards the next room. This continued as the song progressed and when it reached its end, the trio was standing in front of a room that was four doors away from the last door.

Tucker's GDA was going off which told them that there was a ghost in that room. Sam checked with her sunglasses and when she looked she saw what appeared to be a female ghost from what her sunglasses could tell.

"It's in there," said Sam as she took of the sunglasses.

"Alright guys," started Danny. "I'll open the door, Sam you'll toss in another Fenton Flasher, and Tucker you'll use your Specter Sucker to catch the ghost," he told them.

"What?" replied Tucker in shock. "No way dude, I'm not catching that ghost," he added. "What if it attacks me with a chair or something?" he pointed out.

"It's going to be stunned before you go in," said Sam as she showed Tucker the Fenton Flasher in her hand.

"Besides, Sam and I caught the last dozen ghosts while you caught none," pointed out Danny as he held onto the doorknob. "So you should at least catch one," he added as he opened the door.

Once the door was opened all the way, three trap doors opened underneath the trio. The three of them floated in the air for a moment as they looked down to see that something wasn't right.

"How is this even possible?" asked Sam.

Before anyone could answer, the trio dropped into the trap doors and went down chutes that took them to different places of the mansion. The three teens screamed in fear as they headed off into their destinations. Tucker landed in the old dusty and rusted kitchen. He landed on his head before falling onto his back, groaning in pain. Sam found herself in a room that was filled with stuffed animals and mounted animal heads. She screamed in terror as she tried to stop herself from imagining all of the pain those poor animals had gone through. As for Danny, he landed in strangely enough the attic. He looked around the attic and then back to the chute he fell from in total confusion.

"What is wrong with this place!?" yelled Danny as he stood up. "Seriously, I was falling down, so how did I get up here?" he asked himself.

"Who?" asked a voice.

"Who said that?" asked a shocked Danny.

"Who?" repeated the voice.

Danny turned around and saw an owl perched on top of a beam. Right next to the owl was a bat that was hanging upside down.

"Oh, it's just an owl," said Danny.

"Where?" called out the bat as it looked around.

"What the!?" yelled Danny in shock as he jumped back after hearing the bat speak. "A talking bat?" he questioned.

"Who?" said the owl.

"The bat!" yelled Danny. "The bat talked!" he continued.

"Who?" asked the owl again.

"The one right next to you!" yelled Danny.

"Where?" asked the bat.

"To the owl's left!" yelled Danny.

"Who?" asked the owl.

"You!" yelled Danny as he got angrier with these two.

"Where?" asked the bat again.

"I can see that we are forming a real bond here," remarked Danny in a very sarcastic tone.

"Who?" asked the owl.

"Us!" yelled Danny in rage. "And I was being sarcastic!" he continued.

"Where?" asked the bat.

"OH COME ON!" yelled an infuriated Danny. "That doesn't even apply to I said!" he yelled.

"Who?" asked the owl.

"AND AROUND WE GO!" a very frustrated Danny yelled. "Why couldn't I have been trapped in a room filled with blood thirsty werewolves that want to tear me apart limb from limb!?" he angrily asked.

**Ghost tally:**

**Danny: 9**

**Sam: 12**

**Tucker: still 0**

**Author's note: And that is where I will leave the trio for this chapter. For the bit with Danny yelling at an owl and a bat, you can probably tell that came from Butch Hartman's other cartoon TUFF Puppy. I decided to throw in the bat and the owl because those are the henchmen of Birdbrain, who is my favorite character in that cartoon. I like him because I feel bad for him for being stuck with idiots for his henchmen, and because I love watching him get mad at them.**


	7. Chapter 7

Last time in Danny's Mansion; the trio had spent some quality time hunting down and catching numerous ghosts. Sadly their luck had taken a turn for the unexpected as they found themselves literally falling into a trap. Tucker found himself in a kitchen, Sam was in a trophy room filled with stuffed animals much to her horror, and Danny finds himself somehow trapped in the attic with an owl that keeps saying "who" and a bat that oddly enough says "where" that are driving him nuts. With the trio separated, Danny, Sam, and Tucker have to figure out where they are and how to get back together.

Who will the trio face now that they are separated? Will Tucker find food that is edible? Will Sam get out of the trophy room? Will Danny be able to get out of the attic and away from the owl and bat with his sanity intact?

We're about to find out.

Inside the kitchen, Tucker found himself torn between freaking out and wanting to find any food that may be inside the pantry or refrigerator. However, the only thing standing between him and the possibility of finding food happens to be this fat green skinned woman that was floating in front of him. Tucker started to back away as the ghost lady started to approach him. He was shaking in fear as she came closer and closer as he kept on trying to find a way to escape.

"Please…please don't hurt me," begged Tucker as the ghost woman glared at him. "I'm too handsome to die!" he cried out in terror.

The ghost woman stopped and looked at him in confusion. She started to look Tucker up and down as if she was evaluating his claim. To Tucker, he thought they ghost woman was checking him out. Normally Tucker would be flattered and then begin to stroke his own ego, but the fact that the woman that was checking him out was a fat, ugly ghost lady that looked like a cafeteria worker made him feel sick.

"I'm sorry dearie," started the ghost lady. "But I would say you are not much to look at," she told him in an honest tone.

Hearing this caused Tucker's jaw to drop in stunned disbelief.

"What!?" yelled Tucker. "I'm a total stud!" he declared.

"Actually, you're a little on the pudgy side and your arms and legs are too thin," said the ghost. "Also you dressed yourself looking like a traffic light. Your red hat is the first thing girls would notice but they would see it as the only thing worth looking at. Your glasses are so big that no one would look past it," she listed. "And just by looking the fat you have I would say you've eaten mostly meat," she added.

"I happen to be a meat connoisseur," declared Tucker.

"That's fine, but it's not healthy to have a strict meat diet," said the ghost. "I should know, that's how I died," she added.

Tucker started to sputter nonsense as he tried to form a coherent sentence as the ghost woman turned her attention away from the boy.

Meanwhile inside the trophy room that Sam found herself in, the Goth girl was livid at the sight of each stuffed animal that was mounted on the walls. She wanted to destroy the entire room and suck up the person who killed all of these animals into her Specter Sucker. However she had no clue if the person who did all of this was alive or a ghost, so her thirst for vengeance was pointless.

"Well what do we have here?" asked a deep voice from within the room.

Sam jumped a bit at the sound of the voice as she got her vacuum ready. As she did this, a bulky silver ghost with green flaming hair appeared before her.

"Whoa," said Sam in surprise at the sight of the ghost.

"Frightened child?" questioned the ghost. "You should be, because no one gets the drop on Skulker," he added. "The greatest hunter in this world!" he boasted.

"So you're the one who hunted down all of these poor animals!" yelled Sam as she glared at the ghost.

"Yes, yes I am," said Skulker.

That was all the proof Sam needed as she charged at Skulker for she wanted to avenge the poor animals that were displayed in the room the two were in.

As Sam and Skulker prepared to do battle; up in the attic Danny was facing a problem of his own. As he continued to search for a way out of the attic, the owl and the bat decided to perch themselves onto his left and right shoulders respectively. Normally Danny wouldn't have a problem with any animals using him as a means of transport since his girlfriend loves animals. However, these two animals were testing Danny's vow to Sam to not be harm any of the wild animals he would come across before they headed towards this mansion.

"Now where is that darn door?" Danny asked himself.

"Where?" asked the bat.

"That's what I want to know!" Danny yelled at the bat.

"Who?" asked the owl.

"ME!" yelled Danny in frustration. "Why are you two even on my shoulders!?" he questioned angrily.

"Who?" asked the owl again.

"You two!" yelled Danny.

"Where?" asked the bat.

"On my shoulders!" yelled Danny. "Why can't I have a taser on me!?" he yelled out his question.

Just before either of the animals could say anything, Danny spotted the door that would lead him out of the attic and hopefully away from the two flying nuisances. He eagerly opened the door and exited the attic with much gusto. Sadly the owl and bat were still on his shoulders, but Danny didn't notice or paid attention because he was running down towards the nearest room. He used the Intangilizer to phase into the room, with the owl and bat.

Once inside the new room, Danny noticed that it looked like something that a teenage rock fan would like. A large amount of posters containing rock bands taped onto the walls, an amp for an electric guitar, a bed that looked more like a small stage, and other rock themed objects lying around the room. Danny was somewhat impressed with the room, but he was more concerned about his friends and where they were.

"Well, it looks like I'll have to try another room since Sam and Tucker aren't here," said Danny.

"Who?" asked the owl.

"My girlfriend and best friend!" yelled Danny.

"Where?" asked the bat.

"I don't know really," said Danny in a surprisingly calm and thoughtful tone. "This is a pretty big mansion after all," he admitted as he scratched his chin with is thumb.

As Danny continued to ponder on the possible locations his friends could be in, a ghost appeared behind him. It was a female ghost who looked like she was a part of a gothic rock band. She had blue skin, green eyes, her hair was a blue flame with most of it done up in a ponytail, and she had a purple guitar in her hands.

The ghost girl looked over the human male with a bat and owl perched on his shoulders, trying to think of a way to mess with him. She turned invisible so that he wouldn't see her as she checked him out. So far, she liked what she saw in terms of Danny's appearance, especially with how he thinking while the two flying animals looked at his face.

'He looks like a lot of fun to play with,' thought the ghost girl.

"Maybe I should try the room on the right next," Danny said to himself.

"Who?" asked the owl.

"Me!" yelled Danny as he glared at the owl.

"Where?" asked the bat.

"The room to my right!" Danny yelled at the bat.

'Wow, he must really hate those two animals,' thought the ghost as she turned visible.

When Danny finally finished yelling at the two animals on his shoulders, he noticed the ghost rocker hovering in front of him. He took a step back to prepare himself for the worst as the ghost girl smirked at him.

"Want me to play a little tune for you Baby-pop?" taunted the ghost as she winked at Danny.

Danny was a little freaked out with this ghost apparently hitting on him. He will admit that she was hot, but he happened to like his girlfriend, Sam, and he didn't want Sam to kick him with her combat boots until his shins break. With that in mind, Danny did something that any truly loyal boyfriend would do when being hit on by a ghost girl.

He ran away as fast and he could and as far as he could. Luckily the Intangilizer was still on making it easy for him to run through walls as he tried to escape from the ghost.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled the ghost. "No boy runs out on Ember McClain!" she yelled as she chased after Danny.

As Danny continued to run away from Ember; back in the kitchen, Tucker had managed to escape from the lunch lady, not that she even bothered to look at him, and tried find his friends. Just as he took a left turn after exiting the kitchen, Tucker came face to face with the Box Ghost. Tucker's eyes widened in fear as the Box Ghost waved at him.

"Beware," whispered the Box Ghost.

Tucker screamed once again and ran away from the Box Ghost, heading for who knows where. The Box Ghost just watched Tucker run before deciding to go off somewhere else.

"You would think he would have gotten used to seeing me around, or at least try to catch me," the Box Ghost lamp-shaded.

Back in the trophy room, Sam was having a hard time trying to capture Skulker. The hunter ghost managed to avoid her attacks. She had thrown just about every one of her Fenton Flashers and Skulker had somehow managed to avoid being blinded by the flashes.

"Darn it!" yelled a very angry Sam as she held onto her last Fenton Flasher. "This is my last one," she muttered.

Floating in the air, Skulker smirked as he prepared to attack the Goth girl as a crossbow sprouted out from his right arm much to Sam's shock.

"Seriously!?" yelled Sam in disbelief. "You have a crossbow coming out of your arm," she complained. "Are you even an actual ghost!?" she yelled again.

"Of course I am," said Skulker as he prepared to fire. "And you're about to become my newest trophy," he gloated as he fired an arrow at Sam.

Sam watched the arrow fly towards her; she was paralyzed with fear thinking that she will die at the hands of this ghost. However, just at the arrow was inches away from her, the arrow passed right through her. Sam and Skulker were surprised by this turn of events. Sam noticed that there was a hand on her right shoulder. She followed that hand and saw Danny, along with a bat and an owl on his shoulders, smiling at her.

"Hey Sam," greeted Danny.

Sam smiled seeing how her boyfriend just saved her from having an arrow shot into her body.

"Who?" asked the owl.

"Sam!" yelled Danny at the owl. "My girlfriend!" he clarified.

Sam looked at Danny like he was going crazy for yelling at an owl for just making a sound that sounded like the word who.

"Where?" asked the bat.

"Right in front of us!" yelled Danny as he turned his attention towards the bat.

That surprised Sam and Skulker when they heard the bat say where. Sam did not expect a bat to make any noise that sounded like a word. Skulker on the other hand, was amazed by the fact that there was an animal that could speak and not be a ghost.

"Looks like I've found a new prey," said Skulker as he aimed his crossbow arm at the bat.

When Danny and Sam heard what Skulker said, they turned their attention towards him and glared.

"Oh, you did not just call that bat new prey, did you?" questioned a very angry Sam.

"Bat, Owl, find somewhere to hide," ordered Danny. "I got a ghost to beat," he added.

Much to Danny's surprised; the bat and the owl flew towards the head of a stuffed bear.

"Wow, I'm surprised the bat didn't ask where," commented Danny.

"Who?" asked the owl.

"Very clever owl," commented Danny. "When this is all over and I call for pest control, you'll be the first on their list," he threatened the owl.

"Danny!" yelled Sam in disapproval.

"You try being stuck with those two for twenty minutes and see if you still like bats and owls," challenged Danny.

Before Danny and Sam could continue to argue, Ember appeared behind them and spotted her target.

"There you are Dipstick!" yelled Ember causing Danny to hide behind Sam.

Sam looked at the new ghost for a second before glaring at her boyfriend.

"Danny," growled Sam. "Who is she?" she asked in a threatening tone.

"Some girl who was hitting on me," whimpered Danny.

"Did you flirt back?" asked Sam.

"No, the little dipstick ran away," said Ember as she glared at Danny.

"That's all I needed to know," said Sam as she tackled a surprised Ember.

Danny and Skulker watched as Sam and Ember battled it out right in front of them. Ember had managed to throw Sam off of her and got back up, only to be knocked back down when Sam dropped her in the face. When Sam hit the ground she rolled back up and suddenly body-slammed her foe. Ember phased through Sam and prepared to swing her guitar down on Sam like an ax after turning tangible. However, Sam tackled Ember back onto the ground, causing Ember to lose her grip on her guitar. The two girls continued to wrestle each other as Danny and Skulker continued to watch.

"Man, I love that Goth girl," commented Danny.

"Quite entertaining, but I have a new trophy to make," said Skulker as he turned his attention back towards the unsuspecting bat.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Danny as he glared at Skulker.

"And what can you possibly do boy?" asked Skulker. "That little wristwatch of yours may make you able to phase through objects, but that's all it can do," he added. "And your girlfriend used up all of her little grenades, so you have nothing to stop me with!" he boasted as he lowered himself towards the ground.

"We'll see about that," said Danny as he charged at Skulker.

Skulker smirked as he prepared to fire more arrows at Danny. However, Danny still had the Intangilizer on, so the arrow flew right through him. Once Danny was close to Skulker, he jumped into the air and did a flying sidekick aimed at the ghost's head. As Danny's foot phased through the ghost's head, a small green frog shaped blob emerged from the back of Skulker's head along with Danny's foot. The rest of Danny passed through Skulker as he landed on the ground with the blob thing stuck under his foot. Danny stuck out three fingers before counting them down. When he reached one, Danny pointed his index finger to the ground and Skulker's body dropped to the floor resulting in a clanging sound.

The clanging sound caught the attention of Sam and Ember as they looked up and saw Danny standing behind the fallen Skulker. Sam noticed that Ember was distracted and activated the vacuum and sucked her up before Ember knew what happened. After defeating the two ghosts, Danny and Sam shared a brief hug before realizing that someone was still missing.

"Guess we have to go look for Tucker now huh?" commented Sam.

"Yeah," agreed Danny. "It shouldn't be too hard," he added as he turned his attention towards the green blob stuck on his shoe.

"Why do you say that?" asked Sam.

"Because all we have to do is follow the screaming," answered Danny as he sucked the blob into the Specter Sucker.

"Well, let's go look for Tucker," said Sam.

"Who?" asked the owl.

Danny sighed for a moment before turning towards the owl.

"I'll miss you least of all owl," said Danny as he and Sam left the trophy room.

As Danny and Sam began to search for their friend, Tucker can be found in one of the mansion's bathrooms. He was about to relieve himself, but as soon as he reached the toilet, he heard a gurgling sound. Thinking it was another ghost; Tucker was prepared to run out of the bathroom.

"Hello, hello," called out a familiar voice.

Tucker recognized the voice as Professor Oltergeist and relaxed.

"Professor, is that you?" asked Tucker.

"Oh good, one of you found the communication system here," said the professor.

"Where is the communication system professor?" asked Tucker.

"In the toilet," answered the professor.

Tucker's eyes widened when he heard the answer and slowly approached the toilet. He opened the lid and saw the watery image of the professor's head smiling straight at him. Tucker blinked for a couple of seconds before closing the lid and looking into space (technically he's looking at the readers).

"No amount of therapy will make this moment go away," said Tucker.

**Ghost tally**

**Danny: 10**

**Sam: 13**

**Tucker: Is he ever going to catch a ghost?**


	8. Chapter 8

Last time on Danny's Mansion: Danny and Sam had reunited and captured two ghosts that would have given them a hard time. Now the two of them are off to find their friend Tucker who is currently talking to a face in a toilet.

Will Danny and Sam find Tucker? Will they capture more ghosts along the way? And why would Tucker be talking to face in a toilet? More importantly, who communicates through a toilet?

Let us find out.

Tucker was standing in front of the communication toilet, looking at the image of Professor Oltergeist's face displayed on the surface of the toilet water. He tried to listen to the old man but the image in front of him was hard to ignore. It wasn't every day that a person would be having a conversation with a man through the white seat's bowl.

"Tucker, I need you to find Danny and Sam and bring them to the closest bathroom as soon as possible," said the professor. "I may have discovered what the source is for all of these ghosts being in this house," he added.

Tucker stayed silent throughout the entire thing as he tried to absorb the information given to him while also trying to hold in his need to use the toilet.

"Do you understand Tucker?" asked the professor after not getting any reply.

"Yeah, I got it professor," answered Tucker. "But can you shut off for a minute?" he asked.

"Why dear boy?" asked the professor.

"I really need to use the toilet," answered Tucker.

"Number one or number two?" asked the professor.

"The first one," answered Tucker.

"Okay lad," said the professor as the watery image of his face vanished from the most important chair in any house, second to the recliner in front of a big screen plasma TV.

Once he was sure the image was gone, Tucker went about his business.

As for Danny and Sam, the two young ghost hunters were walking through the corridors of the mansion. Ever since they got out of the trophy room, the young couple had been trying to figure out where they were. Simply put the two of them were hopelessly lost, which shouldn't be so surprising since Danny still had a hard time understanding how he ended up in the attic when he was clearly falling down when he and his friend fell for that booby trap that separated them.

When he told Sam about that, she was understandably not convinced that Danny fell into the attic. However she couldn't deny that nothing in this mansion made a lot of sense thanks to Professor Oltergeist's contradicting sentences, weird inventions, and the layout of the mansion. So Sam had to keep an even more open mind than before.

They came across a locked door, which Danny phased through thanks to the Intangilizer. He opened the door so that Sam can follow him but as soon as she entered the room, Sam let out a surprised gasp when she saw that the room was actually a spiral staircase that led up. Danny turned around to see the staircase and raised an eyebrow.

"This place just gets weirder and weirder as the night goes on," commented Danny.

"Are we even sure it's still night?" asked Sam.

"I'm not sure," answered Danny.

"Well check the Intangilizer," suggested Sam.

"Why?" asked Danny.

"To see what time it is," answered Sam as if that was the most obvious thing.

Danny looked at it and noticed that there was no clock on the Intangilizer.

"Uh Sam," started Danny. "It doesn't tell time," he added.

"Seriously?" replied Sam as she grabbed her boyfriend's arm to look.

"Guess the Professor forgot to install that important piece," said Danny.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to move on," said Sam as she turned towards the staircase. "Let's go," she added as she headed up the staircase.

"Might as well," said Danny. "It's not like we have anything better to do," he added as he followed Sam.

As the two teens walked up the stairs, back at the bathroom, Tucker had finished his business and washed his hands. He was surprised to see that the water facet worked but he couldn't complain given how most of the night was mostly filled with him running away and screaming in terror as ghosts pop up everywhere.

After washing his hands, Tucker exited the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He began to walk towards his left so that he could find Danny and Sam. He moved slowly as if trying to avoid making any noise that could draw the attention of a ghost towards his location. A small part of him wanted to play some tunes on his PDA, but the cowardly yet very logical part of his brain, aka his common sense, told him not to play any music since he wanted to avoid confrontation with a ghost.

Sadly for Tucker, his inner debate with his brain distracted him from paying attention to his surrounding as another trap door activated causing Tucker to fall down into what appeared to be a weight room. There were a lot of gym equipment but they were covered in dust, hinting that no one had used the room in quite some time.

"Why do I always fall for the booby traps?" whined Tucker.

After asking that question, Tucker heard the sounds of giggling which caused him to become worried. He looked around hoping to find the source of the giggling but couldn't see anyone. This problem would most likely be because of the fact that the room was barely lit due to the lights not working and the windows were covered with curtains. The only source of light would be the moonlight that shone through the gaps in the curtains, but it wasn't enough for Tucker to see anything effectively.

Suddenly the lights turned on, which caused Tucker to jump because he was positive that there was no power in the mansion, let alone the room he was in. Instead of landing back on the floor, Tucker was suspended in the air much to his shock. It turned out that the techno-geek was held up in the air by a male ghost. The ghost looked like a gym coach, and this coach moved Tucker towards what looked like a treadmill.

After being placed on the treadmill, Tucker saw the ghost standing in front of him. Tucker wanted to back away from the ghost but he soon discovered that the treadmill was starting to move.

"Start running you lazy bum!" yelled the ghost coach.

The sound of the ghost's voice reminded Tucker of his gym teachers which caused him to start running so that he wouldn't upset the ghost coach.

"Put more effort into it boy!" yelled the coach.

"Somebody help me!" cried out Tucker as he continued to run on the treadmill.

Back in the staircase that Danny and Sam were in, the two lovebirds were busy heading up the stairs but it doesn't look like they were making any progress. It felt like they were going around in circles, but that didn't make sense because they've been going up the whole time. As they continued their way up, Danny left a mark on the wall because he was a little bit curious. As Danny and Sam continued on their way up, Danny left another mark on the wall to keep track of how far they've gone. After making about five more marks, Danny realized something.

He and Sam were going around in circles because each of the marks he made was underneath each other.

"How in the world is this even possible?" Danny asked himself.

While Danny tried to make sense of the situation he and Sam were in, back in the gym things were not going so well for Tucker. His unwanted ghost coach had just got him off the treadmill and had the poor boy doing pushups. Given Tucker's overall out of shape body, the poor techno geek was having a hard time getting himself back up.

"Come on boy!" yelled the coach. "Push!" he yelled again.

"Somebody help me…" whimpered Tucker as he continued to struggle with his push-up.

"Stop your crying!" yelled the coach.

"I'm not crying…" started Tucker. "I'm whining, there's a difference," he added.

"Eyes on the floor!" yelled the coach. "Just keep pushing!" he added.

"How many was that?" asked Tucker.

"Zero!" yelled the coach.

"Is that in jock numbers?" Tucker asked just before he dropped onto the floor. 'I am so weak,' he thought to himself.

Back in the staircase that Danny just realized that he and Sam were trapped in. Danny was sitting on one of the steps as he tried to make sense out of what was going on. Sam on the other hand was still going around in circles without even noticing that Danny was sitting on the steps and that she had passed him seven times.

Noticing that his girlfriend was still going, Danny decided to tally up how many times Sam walked right past him. In a way, the dark haired boy found this amusing because it was something he expected from an old cartoon.

Finally Sam stopped when she noticed Danny sitting. She looked at Danny and then behind her before looking back at Danny.

"How?" asked Sam.

"Not sure, but I'm starting to consider just having this place demolished once all of this is over," answered Danny.

"But we've been going upstairs the whole time," started Sam. "How can we be going around in circles?" she asked.

"Like I said, not sure," said Danny as he got up.

Before either of them could figure out what to do next, the sounds of barking could be heard. Danny and Sam looked around to find the source of the barking. The barking got closer as the two prepared for the next ghost that would give them trouble. Suddenly the barking stopped causing the two of them to wonder if they were imagining the whole thing. Danny and Sam looked at each other in confusion until a small bark was heard below them. The young couple looked down to see a little green puppy looking up at them and wagging its tail.

"It's a puppy," said Danny as he kneeled down to pet it.

"It's a ghost puppy," Sam corrected her boyfriend. "It's got glowing green fur," she added.

"True, but maybe he can help us," replied Danny.

"He?" questioned Sam. "How are you sure it's not a girl?" she asked.

Danny didn't answer Sam as he turned his attention towards the puppy.

"Bark once for boy or bark twice for girl," Danny told the puppy. It barked once before running around Danny. "Now we know," he told Sam.

"That's nice Danny," said Sam. "Now how about we focus on trying to get out of here?" she continued.

After hearing Sam's voice, the puppy stopped in front of Danny and Sam. The two of them were wondering why he stopped, but they were shocked to see the puppy grow into a dog the size of a pickup truck.

"Didn't see that coming," commented Danny.

Before either Danny or Sam could do anything the ghost dog grabbed both of them with his mouth and phased them out of the staircase that they were trapped in. About ten seconds later, Danny and Sam found themselves in a hallway. The ghost dog dropped them onto the ground with dog drool covering them. Sam felt disgusted with their mode of transportation and tried to wipe the drool off of her. Danny was also disgusted but when he turned around, he saw the ghost dog revert back into his puppy form. The puppy barked happily as he ran around Danny's legs causing the dark haired boy to smile.

"Well it's not exactly the most ideal way to travel but at least he got us out of there," commented Danny. "Good boy Cujo," he praised the dog.

"Cujo?" asked Sam as she continued to wipe the drool off.

"What, you were expecting something like Rover?" joked Danny.

Before Sam could say anything, she and Danny heard the high pitched scream of their friend Tucker. They turned their attention towards the hallway as Tucker ran out of the farthest door on the right and into the middle door on the left. Three seconds, a ghost dressed as a gym coach exited from the same door Tucker exited from and go into the same middle door. Suddenly Tucker exited from the door closest to them on the left side and entered the middle door on the right. The ghost exited from the far door on the left and entered the door closest on the right. Tucker and the ghost continued doing this for a good three minutes while Danny, Sam, and Cujo watched. Poor little Cujo got dizzy trying to keep up with the dark skinned human while Danny and Sam started to get annoyed.

Finally Sam had enough of this and tossed a Fenton Flasher into the air. Danny saw this and scooped Cujo into his arms and turned around. As soon as the ghost exited from the middle door on the right, the grenade went off, blinding the ghost so that Sam could suck the ghost up in her Specter Sucker.

A second later, Tucker emerged from the door on the far left and saw Danny and Sam.

"Guys!" yelled out Tucker in excitement as he ran towards them. "Thank the technology gods you guys are here," he added.

"Technology gods?" repeated Sam in confusion.

"I think he's snapped," suggested Danny as he turned around with Cujo in his arms.

As soon as Tucker saw Cujo, he paled because he noticed that Cujo was a ghost. Danny set Cujo down and the little puppy ran around Sam's legs barking happily. Sam smiled at the little guy and kneeled down to pet him.

"There's a ghost next to you Sam," whimpered Tucker.

"Yeah, so?" replied Sam as she continued petting Cujo.

"Shouldn't you be sucking him into the vacuum?" asked Tucker as he backed away from Cujo.

"Tucker, Cujo helped us out," started Danny. "There is no way we're going to suck him up," he added. "Besides, I always wanted a puppy," he finished.

"But it's a ghost!" yelled Tucker in fright.

"Nobody's perfect," replied Danny.

Tucker wanted to say something about the ghost puppy but stopped when he saw how happy Cujo was around Danny and Sam. He was still freaked out, but didn't have it in him to argue about the subject. Suddenly he remembered what the professor asked him to do.

"Guys, the professor wanted to tell us something," said Tucker.

"How do you know?" asked Danny.

"He told me," answered Tucker.

"How?" asked Sam as she stood up. "He didn't give us anything to communicate with us," she reminded the techno-geek.

"He told me when I saw his face in the toilet," said Tucker.

Danny and Sam turned to look at each other before taking a BIG step back, away from Tucker. Cujo looked up at Tucker and after hearing what the dark skinned boy said, took several steps back to put some distance between him and Tucker.

"Guys!" yelled Tucker in frustration.

**Ghost tally**

**Danny: 10**

**Sam: 14**

**Tucker: still zero, but at least he got a workout**

Author's note: Sorry for not updating sooner, but between a couple of online college classes that require a lot of focus on the assignments and putting up with a deranged DP fan girl on deviantart, who basically trolled on nearly every DxS fanart she could find, I've been having a hard time thinking of how to keep my stories going.


End file.
